


Sequins, Sparkles, Pink -- Oh My!

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [43]
Category: Fillmore!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: The cool-headed girl refused to budge on this matter.“I’m going home before either of you come up with another ‘creative’ disguise that gets me killed." Because that's what wearing such an outfit would do to her sanity. "Or, worse, expelled.”_._Or, when the cost of going undercover seems to be too much for a certain Safety Patroller.





	Sequins, Sparkles, Pink -- Oh My!

 

“C’mon, Third. Everyone’s badges are on the line here.” Vallejo -- having been obstinate on the matter for the last five minutes -- held up the current object of scorn and pushed it in her general direction.

 

The cool-headed girl refused to budge on this matter.

 

“I’m going home before either of you come up with another ‘creative’ disguise that gets me killed." Because that's what wearing such an outfit would do to her sanity. "Or, worse, expelled.”

 

See, what had been a sarcastic joke had turned quite serious once they told her what her latest disguise would include.

 

Because there was absolutely no way she'd be wearing  _that_ monstrosity. 

 

“Ingrid, please.” It was only Fillmore’s tone that got her to give the outfit another disgusted glance.

 

“We promise we won’t take any pictures of you in it.” Of course, O’Farrell wasn’t included in this “we”, but Vallejo wasn’t about to reveal that and risk certain injury to his person.

 

Naturally, Ingrid -- being the genius that she is -- caught a hint of that omission and scowled. She proceeded to looked away from her latest 'disguise' at this remark, staring down her boss for a solid few moments. And it was only after she knew he was thoroughly intimidated did Ingrid turn her disdainful gaze back to the sparkly gold top before her. 

 

(The worse part: it was complete with matching heart-shaped sequined pink pants.)

 

“If I even see a piece of film with me wearing this...  _ thing _ ,” She paused, letting her scowl deepen to a new level of disgust. “You’ll be wishing we were all expelled.”

**Author's Note:**

> And just what was the quotation of inspiration?
> 
> “I’m going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea that gets us killed or, worse, expelled.” -- Harry Potter
> 
> And, next up?
> 
> “Hold, please.” -- Galaxy Quest
> 
> Fandoms of interest:  
> Goosebumps (2015)  
> Enchanted (2007)


End file.
